


Imaginary Flames, Imaginary Wishes

by sebacielfantasies



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Lost Small World References, M/M, aliens ooo, before betrayal, first time writing these two, just adorkable tbh, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebacielfantasies/pseuds/sebacielfantasies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aliens invade Earth on Saru's birthday. That's what Misaki leads him to believe, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imaginary Flames, Imaginary Wishes

"Saruhiko!" Misaki bursts through the door to their tiny apartment, spluttering and gasping. "Aliens! There's—there's aliens—here!"

Saruhiko looks up from his PDA and blinks, "What."

Misaki's hands cup his bent knees as he catches his breath; he must have ran all the way here. "It's true," Misaki says roughly, eyes big and excited, "I saw some weird looking lights in the sky just now, and then this thing just fell out of the sky and—"

"You were imagining it," says Saruhiko, before returning to his PDA.

"I wasn't!" Misaki crosses the room towards Saruhiko's slumped figure on the floor and curls his fingers around his sleeve. "A fucking UFO fell out of the sky, I'm telling you, now come on!"

Misaki pulls him off the floor (with some complaint on Saruhiko's end), then drags him out the door and into the night air. The cold bites into his cheeks and he shivers. But Misaki appears unfazed, fingers warm and sweaty on Saruhiko's wrist.

"Misaki, it's freezing, I'm going back—"

"We're almost there," Misaki says up ahead of him. He tosses a grin in Saruhiko's direction. "Just you wait, Saru, it'll be so cool!"

Saruhiko's already out of breath—if he weren't, he'd have half a mind to cuff Misaki upside the head. But he can hardly breathe, much less talk, so he stays silent.

When they stop, abruptly so, he almost tumbles straight into Misaki's back, but rights himself just in time. They're in a field, and Misaki's grin is even bigger now—but the field is empty, so Saruhiko frowns and squints at it and frowns some more.

He clicks his tongue. "There's nothing here."

"You need to get your eyes checked," Misaki pushes a finger against his glasses frames. "Don't you see it? Right in the middle of the field!"

Saruhiko's about to say _you need your eyes checked, not me,_ but then he stops and stares, because he sees something he missed before. Right in the middle of the field, like Misaki said, there's definitely something, but he can't tell what it is. He looks at his friend, whose face is one of uncontainable eagerness, and wonders if maybe he really saw something extraterrestrial after all. 

"Ah," he says, and he steps into the grass, toes through the strands. "Let's go, then. I can't see what it is from here."

Misaki falls into place at his side, and his voice bubbles with thinly contained excitement. "I knew you'd wanna check it out, I knew it."

"But," Saruhiko cuts a glance at him, frowning, "whatever that is, isn't it way too small to be a UFO?"

"Uh, well." Misaki scratches at his neck, suddenly embarrassed. "Maybe the aliens are really tiny?"

Saruhiko doesn't respond, because they're reached the weird object in the middle of the field, and now he knows what it isn't, and it isn't a UFO, that's for sure. As for what it is, on the other hand, he doesn't really know what to think. His throat constricts, and he stares at the wrinkled blanket laid out on the grass, and the little plate and cupcake set on top.

Misaki laughs a little, probably at his dumbfounded expression, and pulls out a lighter. A lighter, Saruhiko realizes, that's meant for the candle sticking out of the cupcake's cherry red frosting. "Happy birthday, Saruhiko!"

Misaki has celebrated Saruhiko's birthday consecutively, each and every year they've known each other. But it looks like Saruhiko will never get used to it, will never get used to the candles and cakes and his birthday in general.

". . . You lied," Saruhiko says finally. "There's no UFO."

"Of course there's not," Misaki says, shaking his head. "I'm not _that_ stupid, y'know. And I had to get you here somehow."

"Sure you're not," Saruhiko drawls, but a smile presses at the corners of his lips. He sits down on the thin blanket, and watches Misaki sit down beside him and light up the candle in a flicker of flame.

Saruhiko clicks his tongue. "Why did you decide to do this here, anyway. It's freezing."

Misaki scoffs, cupping his hand around the candle to block the wind. The lighter flickers, once, twice, thrice. "Dunno. I just thought the sky looked pretty tonight and I wanted to see it with you."

Misaki never hides what he's thinking or feeling, not ever, and Saruhiko's used to it by now. He leans back into his palms, tosses his head back and stares at the stars. They're spattered across the sky with seemingly no pattern, and yet—

"A world with a beautiful system," his lips move without thinking, and something clamps down on his chest.

"What was that? A beautiful what?" Saruhiko supplies no response, and Misaki sighs loudly, face scrunched up with frustration. "Dammit, I can't get it to light, fucking wind is getting in the way. Can you try lighting this thing? I can't—"

"It's fine." Saruhiko reaches over, plucks the candle out of the frosting and throws it to the side. "I don't need it."

"Hey, what was that for?! How are you supposed to make a wish without—"

"I'm not five. I don't need to make some wish that won't come true." After peeling off the wrapper, he tears the cupcake in two and hands a half to Misaki. "Here."

Misaki's hand brushes his as he takes the crumbling dessert. "I can't believe you," he mutters around a bite of cupcake. "One of the best parts is making the wish, and you just threw it away!"

"Mm." Saruhiko nods, his own mouth filled with vanilla cake. It sticks to the roof of his mouth, thick and gooey, and he swallows audibly. "Wishing my deepest desires to a candle isn't exactly my idea of a good time."

"That so?" Misaki devours the rest of his cupcake in one bite, cheeks bulging, and reaches over Saruhiko's lap to sift through the grass where the candle was thrown. When he finds it, he pulls back and holds it up. "I wish for Fushimi Saruhiko to start eating his vegetables like a normal person."

"Hey—" Saruhiko raises a brow as Misaki blows out an imaginary flame, "What the hell are you doing, idiot?"

He tries to grab the candle, but Misaki leans out of his reach, his laughter floating in air. He blows out another imaginary flame and says, "I wish for Fushimi Saruhiko to smile more often, too—if he doesn't, he'll be covered in wrinkles before he hits thirty, and that'd be gross."

"You—Quit making stupid wishes about me!"

"Then make your own already!"

"Fine," he grits out, and snatches away the candle. Pastel pink wax chips off on his skin, and he has to wonder what in the world possessed Misaki to choose such an ugly color for his candle. "I'll make your stupid wish. Happy now?"

Misaki's smile stretches from ear to ear, and Saruhiko's own lips twitch a little just from seeing it. "Very."

"Okay, uh." He blinks at the candle, thinking. A shudder ripples down his spine—fuck, he's _still_ cold—and then, with that comes the perfect wish. "I wish—I wish I wasn't so _cold."_

A heartbeat passes, and Misaki lets out a groan. "Seriously, Saru? _Seriously?"_

"Seriously. It's. Cold."

"You're the worst wish-maker ever," his friend whines. But Misaki scooches over, and, much to Saruhiko's shock, nestles himself into the taller boy's side. His hips bump Saruhiko's, and his head slides onto the other's shoulder.

When Misaki catches the wide eyed look Saruhiko is sending him, he blushes a fiery, fiery red. He shifts a little, and their knees knock against each other, awkwardly enough. "You said you were cold," he mumbles, his words clumsy, flustered. "This is just to shut up your complaining and stuff, that's all."

Saruhiko's heart presses up against his ribcage, fluttery and wild and way too loud. "Okay."

"Okay."

Unable to look each other in the eye in this kind of situation, they both look up at the sky instead, at the sliver of a moon and handfuls of stars. The natural lighting is like the calming glow of a PDA under the covers to Saruhiko, but more beautiful, somehow.

"It's amazing, right?" Misaki's caramel eyes are just as bright, as alive, as the stars. "So cool."

"Really cool," agrees Saruhiko.

They stay like this for some time, until Misaki stills beside him and his breathing evens. And like this, with a sleeping Misaki curled into his side and his mouth tasting of cupcake, he knows that if he were to make a wish, it would be to stay just like this, forever.

 

 


End file.
